Conventionally, a lens drive device for driving a photographing lens of a camera which is mounted on a cellular phone or the like has been known that includes a movable lens body, which holds a plurality of lenses and is movable in an optical axis direction, and a fixed body which movably holds the movable lens body through two plate springs (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In the lens drive device described in Patent Literature 1, a drive coil is wound around an outer peripheral face of a cylindrical tube-like sleeve which structures the movable lens body. Further, in the lens drive device, four magnets are disposed so as to face an outer peripheral face of the drive coil.    [PTL 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-58659
When a camera which is mounted on a portable device such as a cellular phone is used for photographing, a shake is easily occurred. On the other hand, in recent years, in a market of a camera which is mounted on a cellular phone or the like, requirement for a high functional camera is increased and thus a camera which is capable of correcting a shake at the time of photographing is required in the market.
In view of the problem described above, at least an embodiment of the present invention provides a structure of the lens drive device which is capable of driving a lens in the optical axis direction and correcting a shake.